


Does he love me?

by Iris14



Series: Septiplier Collection [1]
Category: Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, just a little story for the ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 01:16:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16964970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iris14/pseuds/Iris14
Summary: Mark asks Sean to meet him in a coffee shop.





	Does he love me?

Mark was nervous. This was the first time he was sure it was love. But did he love him back?  
The bell at the door of the coffee shop rang. A green-haired man walked in and ordered some coffee. Mark smiled to himself at the thick Irish accent.  
Mark stared at his cold cup of coffee in front of him until the man sat at his table.  
"Is there a problem with your coffee?"  
"It's cold."  
"Sorry."  
"No, it's not your fault...well, it kinda is. You took your sweet time getting here, Sean."  
Sean laughed, a sweet, hearty laugh that filled Mark's heart with joy.  
"So, why did you ask me to meet you here?" Mark bit his lip before responding in a rush.  
"Willyougooutwithme?" Mark held his breath as he waited for an answer.  
"Yes." Mark released his breath, relieved that no odd questions came up. Then it hit him. He looked up, startled at his revelation, and met the amused, ice-blue eyes of his love.  
"Yes." Sean spoke when Mark didn't. "I'm gay for you, too."  
Mark's heart soared as they kissed, finally, he didn't have to hide it.

**Author's Note:**

> Real quick, I'm writing another Septiplier fic that includes Tim and Sam. What gender is Sam/what gender do you want Sam to be?


End file.
